1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a computer-implemented method and apparatus for inventory management.
2. Background Art
Prior to the introduction of the Internet (i.e., the World Wide Web), collectors and businesses catering to collectors used a variety of services and methods for managing their collectibles. Books, magazines, and catalogs provided information about collectibles. Avid collectors formed clubs, and traded collectibles at club meetings, auctions, flea markets, and through classified ads. Many businesses and professionals became devoted to servicing collectors. These businesses and professionals included specialty shops, auction houses, dealers, and appraisers. Other businesses, such as insurance companies, major retailers, and publishers, had a significant portion of their business devoted to servicing collectors.
With the introduction of personal computers and the Internet, a variety of software and online services have become available to collectors. These include software and online services for cataloging certain categories of collectibles contained in personal collections.
The management of large collections introduces a problem of requiring users to navigate through a variety of display screens for the various features. Ease of navigation is especially important for attracting new users and inducing them to enter information about their collections into an electronic database. Another significant attribute is educating the collector of the items that may potentially be available.